


The Submissive and The Dominant

by heelsclacks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Spooning, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks
Summary: Akira and Ryuji change up something in their relationship, and they enjoy it, too much, in fact, that Morgana is sick and tired of seeing the PDA shoved right in front of his face.Part of PegoRyu Week Day 4: Role Reversal
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Submissive and The Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> there's no smut no lemon whatsoever i swear

"You enjoying this, 'Kira?"

"Mhm, I like it. We should do this more often."

A little giggle comes as a reply for Akira's sentence, “Never thought I'd enjoy being the submissive one."

"Are you telling me I'm the usually submissive one in this relationship?" asks Akira with an interrogative and teasing tone. He leans in and whispers in the blond's ear, "Know your place or I'll make you cry for your life."

Shiver comes down his spine, reminding him of how dangerous Akira could be. The ex-athlete revels in the attention his lover's giving him, but he won't back down from this little tease, "Try me, punk."

Hearing that, the curly-haired teen tightens his current dominance over the blond, making the latter winces quite a bit, "You _will_ regret this."

"You say."

"Oh, I will _not_ let this stay in the form of words, Ryuji."

"And what _can_ you do?"

"You'll see the _things_ that I–"

"Can you guys please stop it?!" screams a voice in a desperate protesting tone. Both of the teens look up and see a cat perching on the room's windowsill seeing them with a look of disapproval.

"What's wrong, Mona?" asks Akira, innocently.

"You're what's wrong!" says Morgana, rising up from his sitting position to let his tail flick around, "And you too, Monkey Head!"

"What is it now, Stupid Cat?!" Ryuji asks, although there is more aggression than question in his sentence.

"I'm _here_ , for heaven's sake!" says Morgana, visibly frustrated.

"And?" another question comes from both of them, now in unison.

"And read the room!" squeals Morgana before taking a forced deep sigh.

"We're just talkin'!" Ryuji clearly looks annoyed by the cat's protest, "What's your problem?!"

" _You_ , you two are my problem!" Morgana starts to pump out his stern tone that he usually uses to scold Ryuji in the Metaverse, "Why do you say things like that when you're just simply switching spooning positions?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence lets itself in along with a sudden realization in Morgana.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?"

"Morgana, I can't believe it..."

"Wait!" Morgana says, panicked, "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, nonono! Why am _I_ the one wrong here?! That's not what I–“

"Morgana, I... I am in utter disbelief..."

"Man, are you for real?"

"Gggrrrraahh! Screw this!" shouts the cat, jumping onto the roof, "I'm gonna go to Lady Ann's place! I'm sick of you two lovebirds!"

With the power of frustration, Morgana leaps from where he was to make his way to the Takamaki household in the dead of night, despite not knowing whether the girl is awake or not. Another silence settles in, but not an awkward one this time. After a few seconds of not moving, Ryuji turns his head to face Akira before both nodding in silent agreement. They let go of their spoon hug so that Ryuji can prop himself using his knees and look outside. The wind blows his short strands of hair while he tries his best to scan the area around them. He returns back to face Akira with a wide grin when a few minutes have passed, "He truly did it."

"The mad man," whispers Akira, opening his arms wide. Ryuji welcomes it by assuming his previous position as the little spoon, "Finally, we can have this room to ourselves and you wholly to myself."

"Cut it out," says Ryuji, a slight tinge of pink colors his face.

"Why, hm? You don't like it?" the curly-haired teen asks in, once again, a rhetorical tone while entwining his fingers with Ryuji's.

"You know the answer already," the other boy answers, the pink turning into a slight shade of red. Akira notices this and bites his lips.

"You're so cute, you know that?" A long kiss lands on the little spoon's cheek, prompting a laughter from him.

"Clingy."

Akira buries his face on Ryuji's shoulders, "I don't care."

"But man, being the little spoon rocks for real." admits the blond with a sheepish smile.

"You like it?" asks Akira with a reaffirming tone, hugging his lover tighter while inhaling his scent before lifting his face to land yet another kiss on the other's cheek, "We should reverse our roles more often then."

"S-same thought here," Ryuji agrees, a bit stammering due to the barrage of kisses coming his way.

Hearing that, Akira uses his legs and starts to hug Ryuji like a bolster. His hair, despite being all gelled up and stiff, still smells like oranges. The blond does like sweet-smelling stuff, and Akira's always glad that he does, because, _damn_ , he's just so sweet and he will be the big spoon if it means he can enjoy Ryuji the way he does now, "I love you, Ryuji."

"I love you too, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> did u believe me
> 
> n e ways, this is the origin story of mona leaving akira alone bc when does that cat ever LEAVE


End file.
